


The White Forest: Home of the Echo

by Moxide



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Edd is kidnapped by sluttly murderers, Gen, Horror, M/M, Monster Tom, Murder, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tord is a gay boi, they always end up dead or traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxide/pseuds/Moxide
Summary: Tord and his best friend Edd go on a vacation with a couple other friends to a home that his parents own in the white forest. Along the way, something is unleashed and it's not going to be so easy going.





	1. Chap. 1: The white forest

Tord stared outside the window on his side of the vehicle, he was listening to 'Black Cat' (Sang by Janet Jackson). The music was turned up to the point where he couldn't hear the conversation that was going on within the vehicle. "I'm sorry Tom, but there's only 3 rooms and you know how it is with Matt." "Why can't you take him?!" "Tom, the reason is not important, besides, maybe you can confess to him. C'mon Tom, just think about it." Tom sighed, looking over at Tord, he was bobbing his head to the music that blasted into his ears. Tom sighed. "Fine..." "Yay!" "Don't get to excited, this isn't gonna be easy for me you know." "Tom don't worry. It'll work out, and if it doesn't-" "Ah don't start. I'm already in a bad mood." Edd and Matt snickered. Tord had noticed they were close, he took out his earbuds, letting them blast 'Milkshake'. Before he could turn it off, he noticed they were staring at him. "What?" Tom smirked. "You're so gay." Tord frowned, turning the music off. "Shut up, at least people are more attracted to me." Tom grew silent, leaning back. Tord smirked. "Hey, don't worry, I think more highly of you. You're pretty hot for a guy with no eyes." Tom blushed, Edd and Matt exchanged glances. "Er here we are." They pulled up, Tord stayed in the car, feeling a sense of precaution. "Tord, get out of the car." "But-" "C'mon you big ol' scaredy cat." Tord growled. "You guys don't get it, course, you wouldn't anyways because you're always optimistic and crap." Tord whsipered under his breath, hoping no one heard him. "C'mon grandpa." "I'm coming, i'm coming." He huffed, it wasn't as welcomind as Edd said it would be, it was dark, cold, and kinda freaky looking. "'Beware of the echo'? Since when was that a thing?" Tord noticed the were standing off a couple feet, looking at some weird sign nailed to the tree. Tord then heard something, like a soft whisper. He turned his head, but nothing was there.

' _Come play with me_ '

Tord stared off into space, he was tempted into walking toward's the direction of the sound but he then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Tord, c'mon." He looked up and saw Tom motioning his head towards the huge house up ahead. He nodded and followed them closely, still wondering where that voice was coming from.


	2. The Wendigo In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd has disappeared, no one knows why or where he went. Tord begins to feel like they're not alone.

Tord awoke to the sound of a loud scream coming from the outside. He sits up in cold sweat, catiously getting out of the bed, careful not to wake Tom. He walks over to the window, only to find that it was opened. He widened his eyes, they made sure all the windows were close the night before. That's when he heard Tom groan, he looked over and saw that he had awoken the eyeless man. "Tord? What's going on?" Tom rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The two men then heard another scream from outside, Tord looked outside and saw Edd screaming as he was being kidnapped by a group of weird looking figures. "Tom, they're taking Edd!" Tord cried, Tom sat up and ran over to the window. Edd was gone.

That's when Tord woke up, in cold sweat. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. It was just barely morning, he looked over and saw Tom was still sleeping soundlessly. He quickly got up and checked the other rooms. Everyone was still sleeping, and Edd was safe in the comfort of his bed. Tord sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen. It was still kinda dark out, he turned on a light and opened up the fridge to find some of the food they had brought with them. He took out some eggs and bacon, turning on the stove and frying them on a pan. He turned towards the sink and looked outside the window, his eyes widened as he met eyes with an eyeless creature, it was huge and black. It had horns and a tail. It stared back at him, Tord slowly backed away, he turned around to grab a knife. Turning around to see that the creature was gone. He gulped, it was like he had just looked into the eyes of death itself. He out the window, his face a foot away from the glass. He sighed as he set the knife down. "Maybe I'm just going crazy." He said to himself. But he still wondered if the monster was real.

Tord noticed that Tom had gotten much sleep that night, he's black eyes had bags under them as he continuously yawn every now and then. "Didn't sleep that good last night Thomas?" Asked Edd as he began to eat the breakfast Tord had made for them. Tom shrugged. "I kept waking up because of Tord's screams. What were you dreaming about last night man?" He then asked glancing over at Tord, Tord looked down. "I-it wasn't really anything you guys should be worried about. Matt, you want some more bacon?" "Yes please." Tom watched Tord with slight concern as he gave some more bacon to Matt. "You sure? You look a little, pale? Did something happen when you woke up this morning?" He then asked Tord. Tord ignored him, mainframe him slightly annoyed. His rolled his eyes as Edd and Matt giggled. Tord sat down and began eating as well. Something was wrong, and Tom knew it.


	3. It's a dead thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt dies and Tom can't find Edd or Tord!

Tom was running to Matt's room, he heard screams of Matt saying, 'NOT THE FACE!', but more scared like. Tom skidded to a stop and frantically opened the door, he threw it opened. Matt's body laid on the floor, lifeless. Tom gasped as he heard another scream, Edd. He ran like there was no tomorrow. Calling out to Edd. "EDD?! Where are you?!" He looked around and saw Tord's ripped up hoodie. It took him. Tom could feel his eyes tearing up, he then heard a scratching sound against the wall. He looked up, locking eyes with the fearsome monster of the woods. It roared into his face. He woke up.

"Tom? Are you okay? You look a little...terrified?" Edd asked the eyeless man. Tom didn't respond, this had been the 5th day they've been here and he was becoming just as paranoid as Tord. Tord knew it before Tom had even told him, he was having the same dreams as him. "What do you think is going on here?" Tom asked the Norwegian man, Tord only shook his head. "I don't know, but, I know i saw something the other morning that seemed way too suspicious. I don't wanna make Edd sad, but we should probably leave." Tord whispered back. They both nodded and looked up to their friend in the green hoodie. He smiled at them. "So what do you guys wanna do today?" Edd asked. Tord was about to reply but Matt quickly cut him off. "LET'S GO FISHING!" Matt blurts. Tom and Tord exchange glances, both full of worry. "Maybe we're just going crazy..." Tom whispered. Tord frowned, but slightly nodded. Edd smiled widely and nodded. "OKAY! I think we brought the fishing poles and stuff, let me go-" "Nah, how about Tord and i go get them. You too stay in here and pack some lunch." Tord raised a brow at Tom, Edd had done the same...before thinking about something and sending Tom a smirk. "Oohh okay~ Well, be careful, there's C-O-N-D-O-M-S and L-U-B-E in the backseat." Edd did a eyebrow wiggle as Tom blushed furiously and grabbed Tord's arm. Tord did not understand, as he was still trying to put the two spelled out words together.....kinda hard when you're Norwegian. Tom basically yanked Tord out of the house, dragging him out to the car. Tom then let go and Tord looked up at him. "What did Edd say back there?" Tord then asked him. Tom's face burned, turning crimson. "It's nothing..." Tom glanced at the trunk and went to open it. Tord then assumed Edd had said something sexual and smirked. "Oh! Did he leave something 'dirty' in the backseat?~" Tord made his eyes go half lidded. Tom growled as he struggled to open the trunk, Tord decided to keep teasing him. "Aw~ Is the grumpy Tommy having trouble?~" Tord giggled as Tom threw his hands up in frustration. "Please shut up! Damn it Tord, you're so fucking annoying i wish i could just-Ahh!" Tom clenched his fists, closing his eyes shut tightly. Tord smirked even wider and went up to him, wrapping his arms around the brit's neck, he only blushed slightly when the eyeless man opened his 'eyes'. "Oh Tom~ Do you need help taking out your anger?~ Here..." Tord then let go of his neck and turned towards the trunk, he got down on his knees and pulled out a bobby pin and a pocket knife. He used both, unlocked it. Tord stepped away and glanced at Tom, smiling. Tom rolled his eyes and huffed, he opened it and began taking some of the fishing poles out. "Oh, back so early? I'm guessing you had trouble getting into his P-A-N-T-S?" Edd smirked as they came back in. Neither said a word as Tord walked inside with a big smiled plastered onto his face and went upstairs. But not before he turned back around and blew a kiss to the taller man. "I'll See you in five minutes big boy~" Tom blushed madly as he frowned and grumbled under his breath. He couldn't wait to fuck that communist bastard.


End file.
